Friday night at work
by MessyIsGood
Summary: This is going to be about Terry (one-shot/two-shots). For the ones who aren't interested please scroll past through this. For the others enjoy and leave your reviews. XOXO
As usual, most the Friday nights, they have to work. It was a late afternoon, the cast was taking a little break from filming, they were waiting on Tom to finish some paper work, Kerry and Tony decided to go check on their little princess. She was in her mother's trailer playing with her best friend Josie and her nanny. As soon as she saw her parents open the door she went running to them, as fast as her little legs let her, closely followed by Josie.

 _"_ _Mommy daddy mommy daddy"_ a running Isa yelled

Tony picked her and spun her around; Isa was giggling and yelling for her daddy to stop. _"No daddy stop daaaaddy"_

When Tony stopped she leaned from his arms when went to her mother.

 _"_ _How's my little princess?"_ asked Kerry

 _"_ _I good, come look_ " Isa replied while taking both of her parents hands in her little ones and lead them to the couch to show them the drawing she did that afternoon.

She took her time to explain to her parents what her drawings were about. Josie joined them on the couch and alternated laying on between her mommy's lap and he daddy's. Kerry and Tony spend some time with her and before they knew, it was time to go back on set, they both kissed her goodnight because once they will finish filming they will most likely come and find a sleeping Isa.

 _"_ _Night night baby girl, I love you to the moon and back"_ said Kerry, Isa leaned in and gave her mommy a big wet kiss on her mouth.

 _"_ _Night night mommy, lowe you too"_ replied Isa.

Tony scooped her up and started spinning, Isa couldn't help but giggle and kick her little legs in there.

 _"_ _Good night princess, daddy loves you so much"_ said Tony while putting his daughter down.

 _"_ _Night, Isa lowe daddy too"_ replied Isa with a little yawn. She kissed him the same way she kissed her mother a minute ago.

They watched her go back to playing with Josie, turned around and left the trailer to finish filming.

 **A couple of minutes later.**

Tony and Kerry made it back on set. Just before Kerry went in to do her scene, Tony gave her hug and Kerry couldn't help but exhale.

 _"_ _I just want to go back home and curl in bed with my two babies"_ said Kerry with her head on Tony's chest and closed eyes.

While stroking her back Tony said, _"I know baby I know, we have a couple more hours and we'll be done"_

 _"_ _I love you baby" said Tony_

 _"_ _I love you too baby"_ replied Kerry and went to do her scene while Tony was sitting near Tom watching the love of his life do what does best.

Kerry's scene was easy to film so she finished quickly and they had no problem so they didn't need to do lots of takes. As soon as she finished she went back to sit near her love. A couple of minutes later they were joined by Katie and G.

 _"_ _It's almost time for the live tweet"_ said Katie

 _"_ _I know I missed tweeting with our gladiators"_ replied Kerry

 _"_ _I know right, me too!"_ replied an overly excited Katie.

Kerry looked over at Tony and G, who were talking about guys stuff, and couldn't help but think how much she loved that man. Tony felt her eyes on him and he turned around smiling, " _how could she get more beautiful everyday"_ , he thought. He gave her a little peck on her lips and squeezed her tight, then got back to his conversation with G.

Kerry took her iPhone out to check Twitter and he mails, a smile formed on her lips when she realized that Tony didn't take his hand off her tight. Moments later, it was time for Tony to film his scene, even though Kerry needed to live tweet she couldn't help but put her phone down and look at him, completely mesmerized by his acting. She was lost in her little world when Katie called her name.

 _"_ _Ker you should check Twitter people are asking where you disappeared"_ said Katie

 _"_ _Right away"_ replied Kerry with a smile.

Kerry was so engrossed in her phone, she didn't realize that Tony has finished filming. She was going through her tweets when he came behind her and gave her a hug. Kerry smiled and relaxed in his arms and put her head on his chest. She loved when he hugged her from behind, he felt so safe in his arms, some days she wished she could stay in his arms forever.

 **A couple of hours later.**

They finally finished filming. Tony went to his trailer to change and left Kerry and Katie talking about planning a girl's night. When Tony finished he joined the love of this life in her trailer, she has almost finished changing so he sat back and looked at his princess sleeping peacefully. A smile crept on his lips, she was the perfect mix between him and Kerry, and she couldn't be more perfect.

 _"_ _Baby could you pick her up and take her to the car while I gather our things?"_ asked a tired Kerry

 _"_ _Of course, I'll wait for you in the car"_ replied Tony.

He took Isa in his arms and when to the car closely followed by Josie, his put his daughter in her car sit and lifted Josie and put her in the car. When he closed the door, he saw Kerry coming out from her trailer, when jogged to her, took the bags from her hands and put them in the car, he opened to door for her and she slipped in the seat. Once he was in the car, he turned around to look at Kerry.

 _"_ _Have I told her how much I love you today?"_ asked Tony

 _"_ _Only one time"_ replied Kerry with a pout

He curled his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him for a kiss, a very passionate one that left her breathless. Once she opened her eyes she asked him what was that kiss for, he shrugged and replied, _"Because I love you so much, you're the best thing that ever happened to me"_

Kerry smiled was big and her eyes were teary _"I love you too baby so so much"_ she replied.

 _"_ _Let's go home so I can put my girls to sleep"_ he started the car and took off.

Kerry was already getting sleepy and she was grateful that they had the week end off. She turned around and look at her daughter and Josie sleeping peaceful in the back sit and couldn't but think how her life changed the day she got pregnant, she turned back around to look at Tony, he felt her eyes on him so he turned gave her a little peck on the lips and resumed driving to their home.


End file.
